


Wanted

by Katieb18



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caregiver Lucius, Caregiver Seveverus, Cribs, Cute Harry, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Draco, Litte Draco, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Only a small bit, Severitus, Spanking, bottles, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Draco Malfoy was not expecting to come home to a new baby brother. Why was he not consulted about this and why wasn't Dad or Papa listening to him when he said he didn't need a little brother, that he was happy to be an only child?





	1. Chapter 1

Thirteen year old Draco Malfoy stepped through the floo expecting to be welcomed home from his weekend away. What he found was his Dad rushing by with bottles floating behind him. 

“Dad?” He called, trying to get his attention since after a second it was made clear that he didn’t even see him. 

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned to the voice of his son. “Draco! You’re back already? What day is it?” he asked even as he engulfed his son in a hug. 

“It’s Sunday? Why are you in such a rush?” Draco rarely saw his Dad in such a flustered state. 

“Oh well, we were hoping that it would be calmer by the time you got back. Did you have a nice time with your mother?” Severus asked, deflecting the question. 

“Well she’s Mum, only interested in parading me around in front of her friends.” Draco shrugged; he was used to it by this point. He was just glad it was only once or twice a year he had to meet up with her. He had to go see her for the past weekend because he had just gotten his classification and she demanded to see him. The test was stupid anyway. He wanted to be a caregiver like his Dad and Papa, instead he got little. It was ridiculous; he wasn’t even a little, little. The test said he was in the older age group which was anywhere between seven and twelve. Since he was thirteen now it didn’t make much difference to him at all. His Papa had explained that it wouldn’t until he was a little bit older which was stupid as well. 

“Ah well at least that’s over,” Severus stopped and looked like he was struggling for what to say before just sighing. “We wanted to let you know a different way but the days got away from us. Just make sure to stay quiet okay? We only got him to calm down a few minutes ago.” Draco looked curiously at his Dad. Him? Who were they talking about? He followed his Dad into the informal living room was. It was the one most used when they didn’t have guests, and spotted his Papa and a strange bundle in his arms. Papa smiled at him but made shushing motions that made Draco stop what he was about to say. 

“Draco, some things have come to light in the past weekend,” His Dad started in a hushed voice, “We’ve had to take some measures to keep this little one safe as he was being badly abused. It was seen that we were the best place for him to go as he knows us already and it also helped that you presented as an older little. He’s still settling in so I don’t want you to scare him okay?” 

Draco nodded, still pretty confused about what was happening. He couldn’t really see the boy with the way his Papa was holding him. The bottle he was sucking from was also obscuring him from view. All Draco could tell was that he was as small as one of the smallest first years that came to Hogwarts and that he was really skinny. The diaper that Draco spied looked huge compared to the skinniness of the boy’s legs.

“Who is he?” Draco asked just as softly, looking at the boy in wonder. He always wanted a little brother.

“Well we’ve changed his last name to Malfoy but he’d kept his old last name as well. His name is now Harry Potter- Malfoy.” 

“WHAT?! POTTER?!” Draco couldn’t help screaming the words at his parents. Harry Potter was his new brother?! They hated each other. No way was it going to work with him and scar head. 

The scream caused Harry to choke slightly on the milk; Draco saw his Papa glaring at him even as he took the bottle away from his mouth and sat him up. It was then that Draco saw the wide green eyes of Harry Potter staring back at him. Papa began to pat his back to get the milk back up. Harry began to cough and splutter, burping at the end of his little coughing fit. A small bit of milk dribbled down his chin that had come back up with the burp. Papa wiped it away with the bib though and settled him back into reclining position to finish his milk. He squirmed around a lot and his Papa was speaking to him softly, trying to calm him down. Draco couldn’t see any more though because Dad turned him and spanked him twice on his bottom.

“Hey!” Draco tried to squirm away. 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me young man. You knew quite well that I told you to speak quietly and not to scare him, which you just did. Corner, now.”

Draco pouted up at his Dad but went to the corner he was directed to. He didn’t want to get a full spanking when he just back. He also didn’t was Potter to see his bare bottom. The minutes ticked slowly by as Draco waited until his Dad let him out of the dreaded corner. He could hear Papa still talking to Potter and shushing him as he whined. It was around minute seven hundred (no he was not exaggerating) that he heard the tell-tale noise of suckling again. Papa was always good at settling babies. Draco shook his head slightly at what he was thinking. Potter? A baby? He’d never heard a more laughable prospect. No way would the boy wonder ever being something like a little. He’d only ever be a neutral or an Alpha. He defeated the Dark Lord for goodness sake! He was way too strong for something like that.

“Draco, your five minutes are up, you can come out if you sit nicely and we’ll discuss what has happened with you.” Draco flew out of the corner and sat where Dad indicated. No way was he going back into that horrible corner. He watched his Dad wearily as he sat down, afraid that he was going to 'discuss' what happened with Draco over his knee. Luckily he didn't. The knowing look his Dad sent him when he sighed in relief told him he knew what he was thinking. 

"Now are you ready to listen or do you want some more thinking time?" He posed it as if it were a question but Draco knew better. 

"I'm ready to listen." He responded sweetly.

Dad sent him a warning look before continuing on, "As I was saying before. Harry was being abused where he lived. As he'd presented as a little professor Dumbledore asked me to check on him to see how he was taking it. I found him locked under the stairs with only a small bit of stale bread beside him. The people," Snape sneered the words, "That he was living with didn't care for what he presented as and took it upon themselves to hide their 'shame'. I of course reported them to the aurors who are now working with the muggle police in their charges against a little. Harry in his regression, attached himself to me as his saviour and would cry if anyone else went near him. The only reason Papa is able to touch him is because he's more stubborn that Harry." Severus sent a grin towards Lucius who smirked back, adjusting Harry once more so that he could burp him one last time before settling him down again. 

"That's only a brief summary of what happened this weekend. You don't need to know the rest. All you need to know is that you now have a little brother. I know you and Harry didn't get one for the past two years in school but I want you to try your best okay? Malfoy's look out for each other." 

Draco wanted to say that Harry Potter would never be a Malfoy but he knew he'd definitely get a spanking for that. Papa interrupted his thinking though.

"Dragon, we know this will be hard on you. You've never had to share us before and now you have a baby brother who will be taking a lot of our time. I want you to know that we still love you and we'll always be there for you as well." 

Sure, until Potter cried and then they'd be gone. Instead of voicing his thoughts though he asked a different question, "Why is he only in a diaper and an open vest?" Surely if he was abused (which Draco found hard to believe, he defeated the _Dark Lord_ for goodness sake!) he would need all the heat he could get.

"Well this little boy has had an upset stomach since we got him started on proper food. We've been changing smelly bums so often it wasn't worth changing him every time. Do you want to help change him next time Dragon?" Draco shook his head fast at his Papa, his cheeks heating. No way did he want to see Potter's wee-wee. By the light blush on Potter's face he felt the same. 

Draco watched on as Potter began to squirm, his nose wrinkling as he whimpered. It looked like Papa conjured a pacifier out of nowhere and pushed it into his mouth. Draco was fascinated, Potter stopped whimpering instantly and began to suckle on it, his eyes going to half mast. That thing must be magic in some way. When he voiced his opinion on the matter both his Papa and Dad laughed. 

"It's not magic, it's called soother for a reason, it soothes babies. Come over here for a minute Draco." Draco went instantly. When Papa called him Draco he was serious. Normally he was called Dragon. 

"I want you to say hello to your little brother okay? I also want you to be nice to him." Draco glanced from his Papa to Potter, who was now looking at him at he contently suckled on the pacifier. 

"Hello." Draco said politely because he had been told to. Potter just blinked at him without responding. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. It would only be polite to say hello back! Well Draco would show him. Quick as a flash he snatched the pacifier from his mouth. Potter blinked in shock for a second and Draco felt a wave of satisfaction, that was before Potter let out a horrible cry that pierced the ear drums. 

"Draco!" His Dad shouted, making Potter cry louder. Papa stood up with Potter and began to rock him, putting another pacifier into his mouth and patting his diapered bottom, trying to sooth him. 

Draco's last thought before he was hauled over his Dad's knee was that having a little brother well and truly sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco really wanted to rub his flaming bottom but he wasn't allowed to. Instead he was stuck in the corner with his pants and underwear around his ankles. Dad had sent him back over there once he was finished giving him the spanking of a life time. So much for not getting a proper spanking on his first day home. 

He let out an involuntary sniffle every now and then, hating that he got sent back here. It was all Potters fault. He just had to cry! The big baby. Draco was well aware that he was also crying but his was for a good reason! His bottom was about to fall off! Potter only cried because his stupid magic paci got taken away from him (Draco knew his parents said there was no magic to it but he refused to believe that, it stopped Potter crying too quickly.). 

"Draco, come here." His Dad's voice made him jump. There room was really quiet once Potter finally settled down and Draco was in the corner. Dad's voice was like a strike of thunder. 

Draco turned to his Dad and made his way back, not daring to pull his pants back up. One because his Dad sometimes spanked him after corner time (Only if he was being super bold though) and two, because he doesn't think his poor bottom can handle the touch of the harsh fabric. The minute Draco was in reach of his Dad he was pulled onto his lap, his bottom hanging thankfully in the space between his legs. Draco instantly cuddled into him. He didn't care if he was thirteen years old, it was a rule that after a spanking and corner time you got a cuddle. He found himself crying once more into his Dad's chest, while his back was rubbed. 

"'m sorry." He mumbled a while later, not liking that his Dad might still be angry at him. 

"Are you sorry for upsetting your brother or because I'm mad?" Draco looked up at his Dad's difficult question. How was he supposed to answer that?

Dad sighed, "I thought so," He looked over to Papa, and they seemed to have a silent conversation before he looked back to Draco. " Draco, I know you and Harry didn't get along much but he _is_ your brother now. I just want you to try okay? Think you can do that for me?" Dad rubbed an escaped tear from his cheek, smiling gently down at him, how could Draco say no?

"Okay, I'll try. B-But Daddy, what if Po-Baby doesn't like me?" Damn, he hadn't meant to call him Daddy. He was trying to break himself of that habit to show his parents how grown up he actually was. It didn't matter that it only began after he got his classifications result and realised he was little. 

"I'm sure he'll love you. You're our best boy." Severus hugged Draco to him. Draco felt warm at hearing his Dad's words but then thought about Potter and realised he wasn't their only boy now. 

"Is Baby not your best boy now?" He asked a tad spitefully. 

His Dad obviously had an answer to that as well, " No you are. Harry is our best baby." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his Dad but knew that he had him. Draco couldn't dispute that without admitting he was a baby as well. With a long suffering sigh he agreed with him, "Fine. I suppose." He cuddled back into his Dad for another little while, not wanting to be cheated out of any of his cuddle time. Dad rubbed his back and Draco sank into it, enjoying the silence in the room for a little while, save for Potter's rhythmic sucking of his pacifier. Draco wasn't willing to admit to any of them that he found the sound soothing. It was around a half an hour later that his Dad stood him up and rearranged it clothes back to their previous state. He was careful of his bottom for which Draco was thankful. "I hope we don't have to have a conversation on manners again little boy." Draco shook his head quickly, no way would he do anything like that in front of his parents again. So not worth it. 

"Dragon, could you come back over here?" His Papa called from where he was still holding Potter. Reluctantly Draco made his way back over, wincing slightly as his underwear rubbed against his heated bottom. 

"Now, I know you two didn't get on and I'm aware that there might be some jealously because there's a new baby in the house, but I want you to remember Draco that little Harry had regressed in his head. He doesn't hold any ill will against you and all he wants to be is safe and loved, especially after the way his other guardians treated him okay?" Aw man, now Draco felt even worse. He remembered the story Daddy had told him about his new brother and how he wasn't taken care of in his other home. It just made Draco feel worse for snatching the pacifier off him. 

Draco nodded his head in understanding to what his Papa said. Papa smile was really proud looking and Draco felt all warm inside, maybe he could be a bit nicer? Just to see how it panned out? He walked a bit closer to his Papa so that he was leaning against his leg and took a proper look at Potter. The second Potter's eyes landed on him his hand went straight to his pacifier, as if trying to hide it on Draco and he tensed, tears coming into his eyes. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you baby." He just couldn't call him Harry out loud, he'd settle for baby instead. "I'm sorry I took your magic paci off of you." He held out the other pacifier that he had kept in his hand all this time, to Potter. Potter didn't take his hand off his mouth though and with his other he gripped onto Papa. That sent a spike of jealousy through Draco. Papa was _his,_ not Potters. 

"He was my Papa first you know, not yours!" He said to him, vibrating with anger. He wasn't even sure why he was. Not two minutes ago he vowed to be nicer to him and to be his Daddy and Papa's best boy.

Draco could see his Papa opening his mouth to reprimand him but Harry took his pacifier out of his mouth first and answered him. "He's mine now too!" He shouted in response and stuck his tongue out at Draco before popping the pacifier back into his mouth. 

Draco looked from his Papa to Potter in outrage, "Papa! Baby stuck his tongue out at me!" He glared at Potter as he turned his head away from Draco and cuddled into Papa.  
"Draco, you weren't very nice to Harry again now were you?" Was his Papa's response. Draco couldn't believe it. His Papa was taking Potter's side over his?! Tears welled up in his eyes. Did that mean that Papa liked Potter more than him? Probably did. He probably only wanted a baby and now he had no more love to give his Dragon. He'd only called him that once since he got back as well. In Draco's mind that confirmed that he wasn't wanted by his Papa any more. Draco turned away from his Papa and ran into his Dad's open arms. 

"Papa doesn't like me anymore." He sobbed out into his Dad's chest. Over his head Severus and Lucius shared and equally bemused look. Where had he come up with that idea?  
"Draco, can you look at me?" Severus asked after a few minutes of letting Draco cry out his frustrations onto his chest. 

Draco looked up at him and nearly broke his heart. He looked completely defeated and upset over 'losing' his Papa.

"Why do you think Papa doesn't like you anymore?" 

"C-Cause, he took Baby's side over mine and, and he only called me Dragon once and I haven't even gotten a welcome home cuddle off him! He just spent all this time with Baby and not me!" 

Severus sighed as he felt Draco's head thumping his chest. He wasn't going to say it to Draco, not yet, but he thought it was extremely cute how he referred to Harry as baby.  
"Little man, Papa still loves you. He's been holding Harry since you got back because he was feeding him and then trying to settle him for a nap. All this commotion has just delayed it a bit. He didn't take Harry's side over yours, he just pointed out that you started it. As to the Dragon. You know quite well that he goes between calling you Draco and Dragon and that you're mostly only called Draco when you're in trouble, which you have been since you got back. Does that cover everything?" 

Draco shook his head, "Spent all his time with Baby." 

"I answered that, he's trying to settle Harry for a nap, which" Severus sighed and leaned back in the recliner he was sitting in, pulling Draco so that he was lying on top of him and conjuring a blanket over the both of them, "Is something you need as well right now I think." 

Draco cried more but didn't move from his Daddy's chest, "Don't- don't want a, a nap!" He said even as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer. 

"I know but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to, like spanking naughty bottoms. I think after your nap a everything will look better." Severus rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Draco's back, his other scratching the back of his scalp, it was a sure way to get him to fall asleep and didn't fail him this time. Within minutes his breathing grew heavier and his body went completely lax. 

Once Severus was sure Draco was asleep he looked over his head to Lucius who was nearly in the same position as him, only Harry was suckling lazily on his pacifier as he slept.  
"Kids are so dramatic sometimes." He quipped, making Lucius bite back a bark of laughter.

"You said it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the response to this story, it's been cool. Bold means naughty where I'm from, as I know someone will comment about it otherwise lol.
> 
> All the comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you like this chapter. All my other stories will be updated in the next week or so as well, so watch this space :)


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up super confused. He wasn’t lying on his Daddy anymore; instead he was on a soft blanket. He stretched and turned to the side to see where he was, rearing back when he came face to face with a sleeping ba-Potter. Potter had a curled fist in his top which took Draco way too long to get off. He didn’t want to just pull it off in case it woke up and started him crying (he might lose Papa forever then), so he had to make do with gently uncurling all of his soft fingers and putting a close by teddy in its place. He held his breath as Potter’s nose scrunched up and he shuffled around, letting it out again when he settled down and pulled the teddy towards him.

That task completed, Draco sat up and took a look around to where he was, scowling when he realised that Daddy and Papa had stuck him in a playpen! What annoyed him even more was that he didn't wake for the move at all. He couldn't even climb out because there was charms cast all around it to stop little's from climbing over it. Sighing, he went over to the potty that his parents left conveniently for him. He pulled down his pants and briefs that had pictures of snitches all over them, and sat down on the potty, relieved that he didn't have to wait for his Daddy or Papa to come into the living room. He wasn't a fan of the potty but when you had to go you had to go, and no way was he making his cool briefs all wet. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Potter staring at him until he was pulling his jeans back up. 

"Oh, you're awake." He said finally, first watching the pee disappear from the potty by magic. He walked back over to where ba-Potter was still lying down and sat near him. The other boy just watched him as he moved, sucking slowly on his pacifier. 

"Did you have a good nap?" Draco asked politely, so his parents couldn't argue that he wasn't trying when he was. 

Potter just nodded, still staring at him, it was then that he realised that he wasn't wearing glasses anymore. 

"Baby, where are you glasses, can you not see?" As much as Draco tried to hold his tongue and not say anything to Potter his curiosity got the better of him every time. Potter garbled something from behind his pacifier that Draco couldn't even dream of deciphering.

"You'll have to take your magic paci out baby. Otherwise I can't understand you." 

He watched as Potter took the pacifier from his mouth and held it close to his chest.

"Daddy and Papa got my eyes fixed. They said my glasses were the wrong type. It stung lots." Draco never realised how soft and high Potter's voice was before now. He supposed the only time they were in contact with each other they were shouting. 

"Oh. Well you have really big green eyes." Was all he could think to say. It wasn't a lie though, Potter's eyes seemed huge now that he didn't have glasses on. Bab- _Potter!_ just blinked those big green eyes at him in response.

The two of them sat there silently looking at each other for a while longer before Draco couldn't handle the silence. "I'm your big brother now and I'm not a baby. I think cause you have a Daddy, a Papa, and a big brother that are from slytherin then you're half slytherin as well. We'll have to get you some slytherin clothes." 

Potter shook his head, "I'ma Gryffindor! They have a big scary lion!" He made the roaring sound like a lion but Draco thought he sounded more like a kitten than anything else. 

"We have snakes. You'll have to be a lion and a snake now. Daddy is the boss of slytherin so you're gonna be half and half." Draco said reasonably. 

"No." Potter pouted at him.

"Yes." Draco returned calmly.

"No." He said a bit louder.

"Yes. I'm the big brother here, you havta listen to me." Draco said in a short tone. 

"No, No, No!" Potter's lower lip trembled and before Draco could do anything Potter began to wail. He had to put his hands over his ears to try block it out. He had some set of lungs on him. It brought Papa and Daddy running into the living room where Potter had his hands over his eyes and was sobbing. Draco was looking wide eyed at him, trying to block out the sound while at the same time trying to push a pacifier into his open mouth. 

Severus undid the charm on the playpen and stepped over it, picking Harry up rocking him straight away as he stepped back over the playpen and walked the length of the room in order to calm him down. Draco tensed when he saw that he was left with Papa. It was hard enough to be rejected when he had the excuse of baby in his arms, it would be even worse now. He glanced quickly up at him before looking down at his knees instead.

Lucius sighed when he saw Draco tense up, looked like he still felt that Papa didn't want him anymore. Instead of waiting for Draco to come to him, he strode over and plucked the thirteen year old up so that he was in his arms, hugging him close to him. 

"I've missed my Dragon's welcome home cuddle's earlier." He said after he felt Draco returning the hug to him.

"So- so you do still want me?" He asked shyly. He was still half afraid that Papa was ready to get rid of him now that he had baby.

"Of course I do, you silly boy. I'll always want my little dragon around. No one else can get in the way of that." 

"B-But, you and, and baby-" He trailed off, unsure with what he was trying to say.

"I know I had Harry in my arms when you first came home and wasn't able to give you a proper welcome home cuddle but it doesn't change how much I love you either." He rubbed Draco's back to sooth the still heartbroken little boy in his arms. "I also heard you talking to Harry and trying to be nice to him when you both woke up and Daddy and I are very, very proud of you dragon. I know you got into a little fight at the end but that wasn't your fault. Brother's fight and Harry will probably always cry when you two argue. I just want you to know that no matter what happens between the two of you, we'll love you both the same equally, okay?" 

Draco nodded against his neck, tears coming into his eyes at what his Papa was saying. They weren't going to get rid of him! And he wasn't in trouble for arguing with Baby! What started off as a bad day was finally turning around. Draco squeezed his Papa a little tighter, smiling into his neck when he got a squeeze in return. Not a bad day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, short I know but I'm tired lol. Also I was supposed to update Little cub and I have half of it written but I kept thinking about this story so I wrote a chapter for it instead. The other one will be updated soon though! 
> 
> All the comments and kudos so far are much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Draco was happily playing with some of his figurines will Potter sat in the bouncer beside him holding onto one of them cause Daddy told Draco he had to 'share with his brother'. Draco gave him his least favourite, but no one had to know that. 

They were having a quiet day today because Papa and Daddy had to go off somewhere and they didn't want to make Potter cry by telling him to early. Potter's crying was deafening; something Draco found out last night when it was coming up to bedtime and he wouldn't stop. Draco was worried that his bedtime ritual of a story and two kisses and hugs each would be forgotten. He was relieved to find out that nothing changed when it came to bedtime. Papa got Baby settled down fast, he heard them mentioning something about trapped wind. That didn't make sense to Draco though because how do you trap wind without a spell? All Baby did was burp a few times when Papa patted his back, he then fell asleep really quickly. Even Daddy and Papa were surprised with how quick he fell asleep. After they put Potter into the basket in their room they brought Draco to bed and read him his story and gave him _three_ kisses each! 

Now though, it was all quiet as Draco pretended that his figurines were wizard ninjas and were trying to sneak around Hogwarts. Every so often Potter would raise his to Draco who would roll his eyes where Baby couldn't see and roll his eyes. 

"Yes, you're a ninja as well." He responded each time to which Potter would smile and put it back down, content to suck on his pacifier and just watch. 

He played like that for another little while before Daddy and Papa came walking into the living room, Papa with a folder of papers in his hands. 

"Are you two playing nicely?" Daddy asked then while Papa went on into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, Daddy. We're playing Wizard ninja." Draco explained, not saying that he was playing and Baby was just sitting there watching him. Luckily Potter lifted up the figurine that Draco had given him earlier, making the story more believable.

"Oh wow, I bet that's a lot of fun. Draco will yo-" He was cut off by the sound of the door wards going off. "One sec." 

Draco watched his Daddy going, waiting to see who it was at the door. When he saw his Nana coming back with his Daddy he let out a shout and dropped his toys, running into her open arms. Nana always gave the best hugs, even better than Daddy and Papa. He'd never say that to them though, only when it was him and Nana. 

"Well hello there Draco. I'm happy to see you too." She said with a kiss to his forehead, before looking over him to Harry. "And it looks like you have a new baby brother." Of course she already knew about Harry Potter becoming Severus' and Lucius' little but she wanted to see what Draco's response was. The disinterested shrug he gave told just about what she needed to know. 

"Let's go over and say hello to him, what do you think?" Draco huffed at that but took the hand she held out and walked over to where Potter was looking at her wide-eyed. 

"Hello there Harry." She said gently sitting down on the couch the his bouncer was near. Harry didn't respond in anyway, only sucked on his pacifier more urgently. This annoyed Draco. How dare he not respond to Nana! She was the greatest. He was about to jump up to take the magic paci out of his mouth so he'd be forced to respond but Nana stopped him.

"No, no Draco. It's okay. He's just a bit nervous I'd say. He'll come out of his shell eventually." Draco still wasn't happy but settled down with his Nana's coaxing.

"Why're you here Nana?" Draco asked instead, trying to ignore Baby. 

"I'm here so your Daddy and Papa can go to a meeting." She said carefully, not wanting to use the work babysitter or minder in the sentence. It didn't work though because Draco's face still grew thunderous. 

"What?! Daddy! Why do you have Nana here to babysit? I'm big enough to mind myself! Everyone else in my year don't need a minder! It's embarrassing!" He glared at his Dad who was looking back unimpressed.

"As I've said before, I don't care what all the others in your year do, I only care what you and Harry do now. So yes I'm getting you a minder. Be lucky I got Nana and not someone else in your year." Daddy threatened. Draco flushed red at the thoughts of it. He already gets teased because everyone knows he has to have a minder when Daddy and Papa are gone, having one from his year would be social suicide. 

"Lucius!" Daddy called, before turning back to Draco. "We're going now. I want you to be good for your Nana and help her with Harry okay? We'll be back in a few hours." He gave Draco a hug and kiss before turning to Harry and taking him out of the bouncer to do the same, only he started crying. 

"Daddy and Papa leaving?" He cried as he clutched onto Daddy's top. Draco winced at the high pitched cry he was letting out. 

"Only for a little bit baby, but you have big brother Draco here with you until we get back and you have a new Nana to get to know!" 

"D-Don't want Daddy and Papa to go. Harry go with." He sobbed out, still upset that they were leaving him.

"We're coming right back baby. Here," Draco watched as Daddy took his house ring off and slipped it into Baby's hand. "You keep that to know that we're coming back okay?" 

Baby opened his hand and saw the ring in it. Daddy always had that ring on! He closed his fist quickly once again holding it to his chest. Daddy gave him a kiss on his cheek and passed him on to Papa who did the same, Baby still sniffling a bit at them going. Papa put Baby back in the bouncer and buckled him in before giving Draco a hug and kiss goodbye with a 'be good' thrown in. Then both of them turned towards Nana,

"Thanks again for doing this. We completely forgot about the case being pushed up to today. Harry's bottles are in stasis, you know the spell to undo it, he's due one in about a half hour. He's also has a bit of a rash still so he needs to be checked every half hour to forty minutes for a change. You can give Draco his lunch along with Harry having his bottle. We shouldn't be any longer than two to three hours. Harry might take a bit to warm up to you but he'll be fine in a bit. Also I'd watch out for a bit of sibling rivalry between the two. It's not bad just needs to be reigned in a bit. Thanks again for doing this." Papa spoke so quick that he had to look at Nana to make sure she was getting it all. She looked like she was about to laugh though so Draco was sure she got it all. 

"Okay, I have it. This isn't my first time taking care of young little's you know? Everything will be fine, especially since I have my little helper." Nana pulled Draco in so that he was cuddled into her side. He gave his Daddy and Papa a smile to show that everything would be okay with her. Daddy and Papa looked at each other then back to Nana, they looked like they were having a silent conversation that adults sometimes did. Then with one final goodbye Daddy and Papa were gone and Draco was left with his Nana and Baby. They sat together for a minute in silence before Baby moved weirdly and his magic paci fell out, making him cry very loud and very high, hurting Draco's ears. It was going to be a long few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at me updating two different stories within days of each other. Sorry for taking so long on this as well. I actually had this part in my head since the last chapter but my sense of guilt at not updating my other stories got to me so this had to wait its turn. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter, and who do you think Nana is? I'm sure nearly everyone will guess it but I like to see what people think anyway :D 
> 
> Comments and kudos are as always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

It took Nana forever to make Baby stop crying. Draco just sat and watched as she walked around with him cradled in her arms. Baby's face was all red from crying and Draco felt a pang of sympathy for him, quickly brushing it away when he realised. It wasn't until Nana gave him a bottle that he calmed down. With a sigh of relief she sat down beside him, letting Baby have his lunch. 

"We'll get your lunch once Harry is done, okay?" Draco just nodded and quietly watched on as his new little brother drank his bottle almost too quickly. 

"Nana? Is baby maybe drinking the bottle too fast? Daddy and Papa always have to tell him to slow down 'cause he gets tummy aches and spits up." 

Nana looked from Draco to Harry, "I suppose you know best. Harry, darling, can you slow down a bit for Nana? We don't want your tummy to hurt." She said gently, rocking him slowly.

Harry's brow furrowed but he did as asked, drinking at a much slower speed than before. Draco noticed that Baby had a hand clutched around Nana's wrist like he did with Daddy and Papa. When Draco had asked about that his Papa explained that he wasn't allowed food where he lived before and this was his way of making sure his food wasn't taken off him. Not knowing how to respond to that Draco had just kept quiet at the time. Now though, it made his tummy drop to see it. Draco waited until Baby was nearly done with his lunch before talking to Nana again.

"Nana, you have to be sure to get all his burps out. Daddy and Papa pat him on his back. Then you have to give him his magic paci and put him in his bouncer cause he likes sleeping there. Make sure you put a blankie over his too, Daddy said he's really small still and get's cold fast." Draco informed, trying to remember what else his Daddy and Papa did after Baby's lunch. Not that he cared or anything, he just wanted Baby not to cry again cause his ears hurt.

"You're such a good helper Draco." Nana praised softly as she took the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up so she cut pat and rub his back. Draco nodded, satisfied, when Baby let out a big burp and two little ones. Being the good helper Nana said he was, Draco handed the magic paci over to her straight away. Baby was delighted to see it and started sucking on it straight away. 

"Draco? Does Harry have any stuffed toys for him to hold that toy wizard is awfully small for him." Nana asked, while clipping Baby into his bouncer. It was only then that Draco saw the toy wizard that he'd given Baby earlier was still held tightly in his hand. He didn't think Baby had any stuffies though, cause Daddy and Papa only bought emergency stuff for him and didn't have time for things like that.

"One sec, Nana." Draco ran into his room without waiting for a reply and got one of his stuffed dogs that he called ears and brought him back into the living room where Nana and a sleepy Baby were waiting. 

"Here Nana, that's ears. Baby can have him." Draco didn't think too much of what he was doing, giving Baby one of his stuffies. If anything, it would be better because then Draco could get his toy back. Even Nana said they weren't for Baby's. 

He watched as Nana gave a now wide-eyed Baby his stuffed dog, Baby dropping the plastic toy in favour of the stuffy, clutching it tightly to him and burying his face in one of the doggies soft ears.

"There, now that's better than that other toy." Nana said with a nod, taking the other toy out of the bouncer and putting it on the coffee table. It was amazing to see how quickly baby fell asleep with his new stuffy beside him. When he was Nana looked over to Draco.

"Now, how about we have a bit of lunch and you tell me all about what's going on with you?" 

Draco grinned, _finally_ he had his Nana's attention! Grabbing hold of her hand, he walked with her to the next room. It was still close enough that Nana would hear Baby but far enough away that they could talk to each other without disturbing him. Draco caught his Nana up on everything since the last time he'd seen her. Only stopping to eat some of his lunch. He smiled as he tucked into his sandwich, delighted that he got to spend some time with his Nana. 

Much to Draco's dismay though, Baby didn't stay asleep for long. Nana heard him first and got up, putting her hand out for Draco. "Let's go back to Harry now that he's up. I think he needs a change as well." 

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath but went anyway, seeing Baby was stretching in his bouncer, his new stuffy on his chest. 

"Well hello there young man. Did you have a nice nap?" Nana asked, Baby hid his face behind his doggie instead of answering. Draco would have gotten mad but Nana just laughed, "Oh, someone's shy. Well, let's change your bum and then maybe read a story." 

Baby whined at hearing that but let Nana pick him up and put him on the changing pad she got with her wand. Draco watched on silently, not wanting to get in trouble with his Nana for giving out to Baby at all. Nana could be a lot scarier than Daddy and Papa. It was because he was trying to keep from giving out to Baby when he squirmed that he jumped so high when the doorbell went. He looked at Nana to see if he could answer the door, at getting her nod he ran to get it. Embarrassingly enough he was never allowed to answer his door without permission from an adult, something his friends tease him over. 

He grinned when he saw who was on the other side. Blaise and Pansy, liked to drop over every now and again during summer break. Draco generally wasn't allowed to go to theirs unless his Daddy or Papa escorted him. The only time he was allowed to use the floo by himself was when he was with his Mum and that was extremely rare. 

"Hey! Come in!" Blaise grinned back while Pansy frowned at him.

"Oh, you were allowed to answer the door were you?" She said in a haughty tone. Blaise rolled his eyes behind her back and Draco just ignored her. Out of everyone she was always the worst with the teasing, it was bordering on mean most of the time. 

"Where are your parents Dray?" Blaise asked curiously, wondering why he answered the door as well. 

"Had a meeting or something, not too sure." Draco responded casually, bringing them into the living room where Nana was changing Baby's diaper still. 

He'd obviously never updated his friends on being a big brother because both of them stopped in shock as seeing Harry Potter on a changing pad, cuddling a stuffed dog. 

"Eh, Draco? Did you forget to tell us something?" Blaise asked quietly while Pansy just stared open mouthed at them.

"Oh uh, yeah. Potter is my new little brother. He's only a baby though." Draco said awkwardly.

Thankfully he was saved from any more awkward questions by Nana looking up after taping the new diaper. 

"Ah hello there, come to play with Draco?" Nana asked and Draco found himself blushing, The way she said it made him sound so _young._

"We're going to head to my room." Draco said quickly, ushering his friends into his room to save any more embarrassment. The second the door was close Pansy explode   
"Are you serious Draco? Potter, as your little brother?! You didn't think it was important to tell us?" She whisper shouted at him so not to draw attention from Draco's Nana. 

"Well I only found out like yesterday, sorry I didn't have time to send you an owl." He spat back at her, annoyed she was shouting accusations at him.

Blaise just watched on quietly as Draco and Pansy sniped at each other, content to let it play out. 

"It's not like I had a choice anyway, my parents decided and just informed me when I got home." Draco crossed his arms and looked away, Pansy, irate that Draco wasn't reacting like she wanted moved on to add in his Nana. 

"Why is your _Nana_ here anyway? Is little Draco not allowed to stay by himself still?" She mocked. 

Draco blushed crimson and opened his mouth to respond but shut it again when the door opened. He expected it to be his Nana but it actually turned out to be Baby. He pushed the door open and crawled in. Draco wasn't sure why he didn't walk in but it must have been more comfortable for him to crawl or something. He had the toy dog in one hand as he crawled into the room, sitting back on his bottom and smiling at Draco shyly from behind his pacifier. 

"Baby, why aren't you with Nana?" Draco asked, too distracted to catch what he was calling him. 

Harry responded by just pointing to Draco. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

Harry nodded happily. The happy look on Baby's face made Draco's tummy go warm. That was, until Pansy started to talk.

"You can't be serious. Potter get out. Draco doesn't want you here." She demanded. Draco saw Baby look at her before turning hurt eyes to him. It made him extremely angry. He was allowed to tease and annoy Baby, but in no way was Pansy allowed.

"Leave him alone Pansy. If he wants to come in here he can." Draco shot back, while trying to convey silently to Baby that it was okay if he was in the room.

"I refuse to believe you're allowing this Draco." Pansy spat as she looked at Potter. "Hey, isn't that your stuffed dog?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course she would know that, she was always teasing him for having stuffed teddies. 

"Why does Potter have it?" 

"I gave it to him earlier." 

"Well he has to give it back." She demanded. Draco saw Baby clutching ears closer to him. That didn't deter Pansy though as she tried to yank it out of his arms. 

Draco shouted at her to leave him alone and Blaise took it all in silently. Baby started to cry with the first yank of his new friend, trying to hold onto it so the mean girl wouldn't take it off him.

"Pansy stop!" Draco shouted, pulling at her arm to get her to let go of ears before it ripped. 

"No, he isn't allowed your things. There yours, not his!" She yanked again, causing Baby to cry out.

Luckily before she could do much more Nana came rushing into the room. 

"What is all this nonsense?" She said crossly at them, picking a sobbing Harry up. Pansy had let go of the toy when she walked in and Harry had it clutched to his chest possessively. When no one answered, she looked at Draco.

"Well?" 

Seeing Nana's spanking eyes Draco hurried to answer. "Pansy wasn't happy that Baby was in the room and didn't like that he had one of my stuffed teddies and tried to take it back off him. I told her to leave him alone and that he was allowed here if he wanted to but she didn't like it and still tried to take it off him. I tried to stop her before she ripped ears and then you came in." He said in a rush.

He sighed in relief when he saw Nana turn towards Pansy, who had gone pale. "I believe it is time for you to go young lady." She then turned to Blaise who had said nothing throughout the whole thing.

"If you could call back a little later Blaise. I want to calm Harry down and it is difficult with people he isn't sure of." She said a bit more kindly. 

Blaise nodded pleasantly. "No problem, see you in a while Draco, bye-bye Harry." He said with a little wave." 

Nana turned back to Pansy. "And you are still here?" Pansy, who was in a bit of shock at being kicked out, regained her senses and fled the room. 

"Now, the mean girl is gone Harry. No one is taking ears from you. Isn't that right Draco?" Nana said while rocking Baby.

"Yeah Baby! I won't let anyone take him off you. Ears is yours now!" He just wanted him to stop crying. 

Baby looked up and looked at Draco. "Muh-Mine?" He cried out, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, yours." Draco smiled at him to show him he wasn't joking. Thankfully it worked and Baby didn't start crying properly again, allowing himself to be calmed down in his Nana's arms. He even threw a tremulous smile at Draco which made him feel all warm inside like earlier. 

Maybe being a big brother wasn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I should be updating my other stories but this was in my head so i wrote it first. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco heard the door as he and Blaise played with Draco's quidditch figures. Blaise said that they weren't playing but devising strategy but Draco wasn't too sure. Baby was beside them sucking on his pacifier and still holding tightly onto Ears. Nana wouldn't let them go back into Draco's room though because of what happened earlier. They were all in the living room, Nana reading quietly while they played. Draco glanced over at Baby while Blaise set up their teams. He was in his bouncer because Nana said he was more secure there. Draco didn't mind though, it just meant that Baby couldn't get his hands on their super important game. That was all put to the side though when he heard the door opening and Daddy and Papa walking through. Draco hopped up, abandoning the game and throwing himself at his Daddy, who was closest. 

"Daddy! You're home! You were gone for ages." Draco complained, even as he cuddled into his Daddy's chest when he was picked up. 

"I know, I'm sorry Little man. It took longer than we were expecting." Severus apologised, sitting down with Draco on his lap. "Hello Blaise." He greeted. 

"Hello Professor." Blaise smiled, watching the interaction intently. Severus noticed his watchful gaze and remembered that Blaise was classified as a caregiver. It was no wonder him and Draco got along so well. 

"And hello to you baby." Severus said to Harry who was kicking his legs excitedly in his bouncer as his Papa worked to unclip his harness. 

"Papa.Daddy.Papa.Daddy." He repeated over and over again, delighted they were home so he could get some cuddles. Being away from them so long was hard work. He squealed  
when Papa took him out of the bouncer and tossed him lightly in the air before bringing him gently to his chest for a cuddle. 

"Hello my angel. Did you have a good time with Nana?" Lucius asked, giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. Harry brought Ears up to show his Papa in response. 

"Oh wow, do you have Ears? Did Draco give you him?" Harry nodded happily, looking to Draco in admiration.

"Isn't he just the best big brother." Lucius commented, running hand over Harry's wild hair. Draco blushed at hearing his Papa's praise and smiled when he saw that Baby was agreeing with Papa. 

"I think Draco might have a little admirer." Draco heard Nana comment. She was grinning at Papa and Daddy.

"Harry?" Severus asked, a bit shocked that Harry would take to Draco so quickly, especially with the rocky start they had. 

"Yes, since he gave Harry Ears, Harry has been following him everywhere. On that note as well. I would advise you that Miss Parkinson is kept away from Harry. She seems to have a bad reaction to Draco and him being brothers now." 

Draco watched from his Daddy's lap at the three adults. Papa and Daddy looked really mad at Nana's comments. They had their spanking eyes on them, something that made Draco tense automatically. Daddy began to rub his back the second he felt it though, which helped. 

"Draco defended his brother admirably though, both of you should be very proud of him." Nana continued, making Draco pink up once again, even more so when Daddy and Papa began to praise him. 

"We knew he would, because he's our best boy." Draco heard his Daddy say with pride, cuddling him close. He was a bit embarrassed that Blaise was there watching him being treated like a baby but he loved when he made his Daddy and Papa proud. 

He glanced over at Blaise who was watching everything quietly, no judgement in his eyes. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He knew if Pansy was here she'd be watching everything so that she could tease him later on. Blaise wasn't like that though.

"Daddy, can I go back and play with Blaise?" Draco asked, done with his cuddles. He'd give his Papa a cuddle in a while. Baby was in his arms at the minute and Papa had his hands full. 

Severus gave Draco a kiss on his forehead before helping him hop off of his lap. With a little tap to his rump, Severus sent him on his way over to his play corner that was set up in the living room for him. Once him and Blaise were suitably distracted, Severus wanted to know more about Pansy. 

"Was she really bad Minerva?" He asked. He didn't want to restrict Draco's friendships but if he had someone that was a nasty as her then he would.

"She wasn't kind. Draco did his best to stop her but she was too strong to stop him. I wouldn't let her near Harry if I were you and would seriously think about restricting her access to Draco as well. 

Severus sighed, Draco would not be happy with this. Although he wasn't sure why Draco was friends with her in the first place. Every time they got together Draco either came back steaming mad or in floods of tears. 

"We'll have a chat with Draco about her." Lucius said, rocking as sleepy Harry. 

"How were they other than that?" Severus asked, hoping that both of the boys were good for her.

"Little Harry here was a bit shy of me at the beginning but I think he warmed up well to me. He wasn't a fan of me checking his diaper or changing him. Other than that we got on splendidly." Minerva remarked.

Harry just blinked at her in response. Showing no remorse for how he acted. Lucius chuckled.

"Were you giving Nana a hard time angel." Harry hid his face in his Papa's neck when he was addressed, too sleepy for this conversation.

"And how was Draco?" Severus asked, moving on when Harry failed to respond. 

"Good as gold. I don't think he's aware of it but he was extremely protective of Harry. Telling me straight away if I was doing something wrong or not doing it fast enough." Minerva chuckled. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure? All we've had is sibling rivalry between the two of them." 

Minerva nodded, "I am. I wanted to check if maybe I was imaging it so I took my time after putting Harry down for his second nap to put his 'sleepy time blankey' as Draco refers to it, on him. Draco was quick to chastise me and said that 'Baby would get cold and be sad if we didn't give it to him.'" She chuckled once again, "He was very nice about it but it was clear that no matter how much he thinks I'm a great Nana, he doesn't trust me with his 'Baby'." 

Lucius and Severus looked at each other, shocked that Draco responded like that when they weren't there. "Huh, I didn't think us going out would solve the jealousy issue." 

Minerva shook her head at him. "Oh, I don't think its solved at all. It's still going to be there when the both of you are paying Harry attention and not him. It's not happening now because Blaise is keeping him distracted but I'm sure you have a few more arguments to look forward to. When you're not here though, he's a doting big brother. I think in his mind only the two of you are capable of taking care of Harry and when you're not here, it's up to him." 

"Well at least we know that he doesn't absolutely hate the idea of a little brother then." It was something that both Lucius and Severus were glad for. The fighting that was going on between them was beginning to worry the two of them.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's common when new siblings enter the scene. It will all even out eventually." Minerva bookmarked her book and got ready to leave, "Now, I must be going. The children will be back to school soon and I still have much to do." 

She walked over to where Lucius was still rocking a now snoozing Harry and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. 

"Draco," she called, "want to give your Nana a hug and kiss goodbye?" 

Draco glanced up from what Blaise was saying to him and grinned at her. Hopping up from his spot on the ground he ran over and gave her a hug, lifting his head so that she could kiss his forehead. "Bye-bye my little prince. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Minerva always made sure to have at least one meal with her family.

"Bye-bye Nana, love you." With one last hug, Draco ran back to Blaise to continue their game. 

"Thanks for watching them for us Minerva. We appreciate it." Severus said, walking her to the door, Lucius gone to put Harry in his bassinet, already having said his goodbyes.   
"Severus, you know it's no problem at all. I love spending time with them, and with the two of you." She cupped his cheek in motherly affection, "I'll see you in the morning Severus." And with that she turned and began to walk briskly down the hallway, her mind already on everything she had to do. 

Severus shut the door and made his way into the living room where Blaise and Draco still were. 

"Blaise are you staying for dinner?" He asked, it was about time for Draco to get his dinner and then have some family time before bed at seven thirty. 

"Yes sir. My Mum said it was okay if I wanted to stay, just to send her a patronus to let her know." Blaise said politely. After finding out he was a caregiver he was fascinated by how the relationships worked. He didn't mind that Draco was treated younger than he was, his parents seemed to really care about him. It was always interesting to him that Draco seemed to get younger when there was another person there, almost as if he felt threatened. 

"No problem, I'll send it now." Severus sent a quick patronus to Mrs. Zambini before accioing Draco's pyjamas to him. 

"Draco come here and we'll get you changed into your jammies." Draco blushed at hearing what his Daddy just said, and in front of Blaise! 

"Daddy!" He whined, even as he walked over to him. He knew his Daddy had no issue giving him a swat in front of Blaise, and that just wouldn't do. 

"I know, I'm a horrible Daddy for trying to make you all cosy." He pouted back at Draco, which made Draco involuntarily giggle. His Daddy could be so silly. He lifted his arms up so Daddy could strip him and get on his cosy jammies. He cringed to see that they were the footed ones with flying snitches all over them. He didn't say anything though because they were super soft and Draco absolutely loved soft things against his skin. 

"You and Blaise have another ten minutes before dinner will be done." Severus said once he did the last button on the footed pyjamas. 

"'Kay!" Draco smiled and ran back to Blaise, glancing at him shyly when he saw Blaise looking at what he was wearing. Severus was watching intently also, even as he pretended to fold Draco's clothes. 

"Nice jammies. They look soft." Blaise commented, making Draco smile.

"They are! They're my favourite!" With that the two of them got back to playing. 

Severus nodded to himself as he left the living room to put in the order to the house elves for dinner, Blaise was on the safe list at least. Now all he had to do was sort that witch Pansy out and he'd be happy. He placed the order with them and then went to find his husband, ready to discuss the issue of Pansy Parkinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days, it must be christmas lol. Two different stories but still. I decided to take a break from assignments today and just write this. I have so much I want to write with this story, it's difficult to prioritise sometimes.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Draco woke up to Baby crying. It was unusual that he would wake up to him cry because Daddy and Papa always put a silencing charm on his room when Baby woke up. Draco knew this because one time he was already awake when Baby started to cry. This time though, no charm was cast, so Draco climbed out of his bed and grabbed his wand that was always left on his locker (In case he needed it) and crept towards Baby's nursery. It was on the right side of Daddy and Papa's room, Draco's being on the left side of theirs. He peaked into their room as he went by, his brow furrowing in confusion. They were intertwined with one another and fast asleep. Weird. Shrugging he crept towards Baby's nursery, opening the door quietly so he wouldn't make whoever was making Baby cry aware that Draco was there. He poked his head in when he didn't see anyone near Baby's crib and, putting his wand in front of him like Papa always told him to, walked forward, ready to face any danger that might come. His heart was racing at the thought of someone trying to attack Baby. What was Draco going to do? But he was a big brother now so he had a job that he had to do and that was protect his little brother. When no attack came Draco walked more confidently over to the crib where he could see Baby more clearly. It looked like he lost his paci, even though it was right beside him. 

"Baby." Draco whispered, trying to get his attention but he was crying too loud to hear. 

He reached a hand into the crib and put a hand on the pacifier, pushing it into Baby's mouth. Draco watched as his eyes popped open and he began to suck furiously on his paci, crying every other suck of it. He caught sight of Draco and began to cry louder, reaching a hand out to him. 

"What's wrong Baby?" He asked, not sure why he was still crying until a memory came flooding back from that Day after Nana had left. He remembered Daddy saying quietly to Papa that Baby was touch starved and needed to be held lots. Maybe that's what he wanted? But Daddy and Papa told him that he wasn't allowed to hold Baby without them there because he was too (Draco cringed even thinking about it) _little_ to do it by himself. The only other thing he could do would be to get into the crib with Baby and sleep like Papa and Daddy were. The only problem he had was how was he supposed to get into it? He glanced around the room for something to help him and saw the toy chest that Daddy said they would fill when they went to Diagon Alley the next day. A quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ had it floating across the room to the side of the crib so Draco could climb up it and over so he was in the crib with Baby. Baby had stopped crying to watch what Draco was doing and Draco was thankful for it. The crying was starting to hurt his head. 

"Move over Baby." He said, already lying down beside Baby and wiggling around to get himself comfortable. He slipped an arm under Baby's head and pulled him so that he was lying on his chest comfortably. With another _Wingardium Leviosa_ he had the blankets being pulled over the both of them. Draco was thankful that his Daddy and Papa made the decision that he needed to wear a pull-up. Only for the night time though! It was just in case he didn't get to the toilet in time. Loads of big boys had a little bit of help, even Blaise said so. Draco sighed happily, letting the sound of Baby's rhythmic suckling of the pacifier lull him to sleep.

***

Severus jumped up when the alarm of Draco using magic went off. They had the alarm set if Draco decided to use magic for any reason because the one time they forgot Draco had decided that his hair might look better blue instead of blonde. It was his own experimental spell and took them weeks to fix his hair. Draco loved it and Severus and Lucius learned their lesson. It going off now though, which was odd. Lucius made to get up but Severus pushed him back down;

"I have it, go back to sleep." He said through a yawn, taking the side door into Draco's room stopping suddenly when he saw the empty bed. He turned to call for Lucius when he heard Draco's voice coming faintly from Harry's nursery. He turned and rushed through his room to get to the other side door that gave way to Harry's nursery. The alarm went off once again when he entered the room and he saw Draco levitating the blanket so that it was over both him and Harry. The most surprising thing was that Harry was cuddled into Draco and both were mostly asleep. 

"Accio camera" He whispered, holding a hand out for it and crept quietly to the side of the crib once he had it. 

Unable to resist he took a photo of the two of them. He made sure to sneak out and back into his and Lucius's room, leaving the photo that came out on the bedside locker, Severus got back into bed, and curling around Lucius, fell back asleep.

***

The next morning was decidedly less cute as Severus stumbled in to Draco and Harry arguing. 

"No Baby, we have to go back to sleep. It's way too early to be awake." 

"No. Wake now. Dray, play!" Harry insisted from behind his pacifier. 

Draco groaned, all he wanted to do was sleep, but Baby kept pulling at him and wouldn't stop, bringing Draco unwillingly into consciousness. The affect of this meant that he became aware of his wet pull-up, which put him in a worse mood. He was about to give out to Baby when Daddy walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning! How are my two favourite boys today?" He asked, leaning over the crib so he could get a look at both of them. Draco's face looked grumpy while Harry's broke out into a huge grin, delighted to see him. 

"Daddy, I'm wet and Baby won't stop talking." Draco grumbled, not at all happy with what was happening. 

"Dray play!" Harry said happily. 

"Well, let's get that sorted and then go meet Papa in the kitchen for some breakfast. I'm sure Draco will play with you after something to eat." Severus said, trying to please the both of them. He knew full well that after a bottle and some food that Harry would be down for another nap and today it looked like Draco would be joining him. 

Draco was picked up out of the crib first and told to go into his Papa to get cleaned up while Daddy clean Baby. Happy enough with that Draco ran into his parents' bedroom and jumped on the bed where Papa was still snoozing. 

"Papa, I'm wet." Draco said plainly after waking his Papa up with a fright. 

"Okay, okay." Papa hoisted Draco up so that he was on his hip and brought him into the bathroom, a bath already filling up so Draco could get cleaned up before breakfast. He knew that as a big boy and the older brother he should really be doing this himself but Papa never liked him in the bath tub by himself and Draco didn't really mind. It was only a quick bath anyway because he got his longer baths a night with Baby. In no time he was washed and changed into his day clothes. It was that quick that he was even ready before Daddy and Baby.

"Dray! Hi! Hi!" Baby said when he came into the kitchen in Daddy's arms. It caused Draco to blush and Papa to raise a curious brow. Harry was in a much happier mood today than he was the past few days. Severus took his seat beside him and with a few quick words explained to Lucius what happened the night before. The photo Severus brought from bedside locker also helped. Lucius was going to put it in a frame. 

It was towards the end of breakfast that Lucius brought up Draco‘S nightime wanderings. 

"So, Dragon, heard you did a little night time wandering last night?" Lucius asked casually, seeing Draco still and looking up at his Papa in fright.

"Eh, well, Baby was crying and crying and you weren't waking up and I couldn't sleep with it so I went into Baby and he didn't have his paci and I got into his crib cause, cause yesterday Daddy said he was touch starved, so I touched him and he stopped crying and then we went to sleep!" Draco rushed out, hoping not to get into too much trouble. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed at night without Daddy or Papa saying so but he just forgot!

He held his breath until he saw his Papa's face break out into a smile.

"I'm very proud of you Dragon, you did a really good job as a big brother yesterday and last night." Lucius paused when he saw Draco's face slacken in shock. He glanced at Severus and had to hold in a laugh. He just knew that Draco thought he was in trouble.

"In fact, you did such a good job, I think a trip to Diagon Alley for some ice cream for you is in order. Any ice cream you want." Lucius said, catching Draco when he came flying at him. 

"Any one?" He demanded.

"Any single one." Lucius could feel him almost vibrating against him in excitement. Draco loved ice cream more than anything but was only allowed it on special occasions. To get it now was the best thing ever to him. 

"Baby has some as well?" He asked. If being nice to Baby got him ice cream he was going to continue to do so. 

"Maybe a small bit. First though, a little nap is in order I think." Lucius said. Draco looked over at Baby who was already asleep and shrugged. If napping got him ice cream, even though he only just woke up, then he'd do it. He'd do anything for ice cream. Today was shaping out to be the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So hopefully I'll update another story tomorrow. Sorry for the delay but college and work and etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco, if you want to go and get ice cream you have three options. You can either wear the harness or you can hold the handle of the buggy or one of our hands. There are no other options." Severus said sternly. This was the same argument they had every time they went to Diagon Alley. 

Draco had his arms crossed as he pouted at his Daddy. He was big, he didn't see why he had to hold onto one of their hands. What if someone saw him? Judging by his Daddy's tone though, he knew that he wasn't going to get his way on this one, and he _really_ wanted that ice cream. 

"Fine. I'll hold your hand." Anything was better than that dreaded harness. He wasn't happy though and to show his Daddy how angry he was, he turned away from him and watched Papa trying to put Baby into the buggy. Try being the operative word. Draco tried not to smile as he Baby clung to Papa like a koala bear. 

"C'mon angel. You'll like the buggy. You'll be able to hold Ears and look around, while still being all snuggly and warm." Baby just whined in response. 

Draco was so intent on ignoring his Daddy and watching Baby that he didn't see him coming up behind him to put a lightweight summer jacket on.

"Ach! Daddy, Stop! I can do it!" Draco wiggled so that he could do it himself but it was too late. Daddy already had it zipped up on him. 

"That's not nice." He said, pouting up at him. 

"I know. I'm a horrible Daddy for wanting you to be warm." Draco huffed but didn't respond to him. He knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win. Instead, he focussed on his new jacket. He'd never seen this one before, which was strange because he normally knew what clothes he had. Glancing over at Baby though he noticed that he had the same one on! Daddy and Papa had dressed them the same! Draco could feel his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. How could they do this? 

"Daddy! Why are we wearing the same thing?" He whined up at his Daddy. He could not be seen to be wearing the same clothes. If anyone saw him it would be worse than if he was in the harness! 

"Because you look adorable matching, and you're not completely matching. Harry's jeans are a slightly different denim." Draco just blinked up at him, not happy with the response in any way. He turned away, doing his best to ignore the blush still on his cheeks and saw that Papa had Baby in the buggy so it was time to go!

"Everyone ready?" Papa asked. Draco bouncing on his tiptoes so that they'd move faster. Honestly, it didn't usually take this long for them to get going. It was all baby's fault. Not that Draco would say it, for fear his ice cream would be taken away from him. Baby also looked pretty upset and he didn't want to set him off again. 

"Let's go, Papa!" Draco said impatiently, the standing around was making him all jittery. 

Lucius rolled his eyes at his oldest but nodded along anyway. Draco was showing a considerable about of patience and restraint. He knew that the promise of ice cream had something to do with it but Lucius was still grateful for it. He looked up at Severus. 

"Well you heard the young master, let's go love." Severus bit back a laugh and took Draco's hand, ignoring the way he pulled at it. 

"See you there." Pulling Draco a bit closer to him, Severus apparated to the designated spot in Diagon Alley. He rubbed Draco's back as he tried to get his bearings. The little boy wasn't very good at sidelong apparation. It was a blessing that he didn't get sick while they waited for Lucius to come through the floo with Harry. It was a safer way to travel with a small child, along with it being better to not set Harry's crying off once again. 

"Draco, I need you to be very gentle with Harry today, okay?" Severus began once Draco's stomach stopped rolling, "This is his first time out as a Little and he's understandably nervous. Do you think you could be the best big brother and help him out today? He looks up to you." 

Draco looked at his Daddy, confused. "Baby looks up to me? Why?" Draco didn't really interact with Baby, besides last night when he helped him sleep better.

Severus grinned down at his oldest. " Well, I'd say because you defended him from Ms Parkinson that day and also gave him Ears. Harry has never had anything like that before and for you to give him yours meant a lot. You also comforted him when he was crying last night. I think you've taken the place of favourite." He said with a mock sigh.

Draco couldn't help the huge smile that overtook his face. "You think so? He really likes me?" 

"He does. I'll need you to stay close so that he can see you today. If he sees that your calm then he'll be calm as well." Severus confirmed.

"I'll do my best Daddy!" Draco squared his shoulders when he saw Baby and Papa coming out of the floo. He had a job to do and he had to do it well so Daddy and Papa would be proud of him!

Severus grinned down at the serious look on Draco's face. He would never say it where Draco could hear but his little boy sure was adorable when he was focussed on something.  
He caught Lucius's eye when he came out of the floo and waved at him before he was being dragged by Draco over to where they were.

"C'mon Daddy! Baby has to see me!" He said, still trying to run over to them.

"He'll be okay for a minute bud. We can walk over calmly." 

Draco didn't listen and continued to pull the whole way until he _finally_ reached them. Baby was facing Papa in the buggy, clutching onto Ears for dear life as he sucked his pacifier in agitation and looked around nervously. Draco couldn't help but beam as Baby caught sight of him and his little shoulders relaxed. He let go of his Daddy's hand and, before he could get scolded, hopped onto the buggy board that was set up for him. He caught Papa and Daddy sharing a look over his head but ignored them. He knew that he kicked up a stink the first time he saw it but that was then when he didn't know that Baby looked up to him. Now he had an important job to do and that made sure Baby felt safe.

"Hi, Baby! I'll stay with you today so that you're safe okay?" Draco's chest puffed out when he saw Baby smiling shyly from behind his pacifier. He could do this! Baby was going to have the best day ever because he had his big brother (that he looked up to!) there to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Short chapter I know, hopefully, you enjoy it still. Let me know what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos so far are appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

Baby was staring at Draco like he hung the moon and Draco couldn’t be happier. He had someone that looked up to him! That meant he was a super big brother, his Papa said so. They were on the way to the ice cream shop and Draco was being so good he was sure he would get a double chocolate chip sundae. Daddy and Papa only let him have it once and said that he wasn’t allowed it because he was too hyper. Draco thought that was silly because he was the exact way he always was. He just had some ants in his pants that day. 

Draco looked impatiently around while his parents walked super slow, “Papa are we nearly there?” He needed his ice cream right now. 

“Nearly there now. It’s a nice day out so we’re enjoying it.” Papa’s response was not what Draco was looking for. He wanted them to go straight there. What if one of his friends saw him? He’d look like a baby, standing on the buggy board instead of walking like the big boy he was. He wasn’t going to worry about it right now though because he could _finally_ see the ice cream shop. He started to wiggle in happiness, looking down at Baby who was wiggling as well.

“Baby! It’s ice cream! We’re getting ice cream!” He pointed to where it was but Baby couldn’t see it from the way he was sitting. It didn’t matter though because there were almost there and then both of them would get yummy, yummy ice cream. Draco turned to his Daddy who was walking beside them. “Daddy, I can get a sundae? For being a really really good boy?” He asked hopefully.   
He saw Daddy and Papa exchange a glance and prayed it meant something good for him.

“ I don’t know Dragon. You know how you get with a lot of ice cream.” 

“But- But you said you were proud of your Dragon, and, and that I could have ice cream. Please?” He didn’t like begging but for ice cream, he was willing to do it. They had another silent conversation over his head before his Daddy looked back down at him.

“Okay. Only this once as a special treat for being so good for us through Harry becoming your little brother.” 

Draco couldn’t help jumping up and down, “Yes! Baby, did you hear that? I can get a double chocolate chip sundae!” 

Baby looked at him with wide eyes before taking his paci out and pointing to himself. 

“Harry gets some?” He questioned, looking at his Daddy.

“Oh no baby boy. You’ll be sharing one with either me or Papa.” Harry stuck out his bottom lip.

“But Dray.” He didn’t elaborate, just pointed at Draco as if it explained it all.

“I know. But Draco’s bigger than you and your little tummy can’t handle too many sweets at the moment. Maybe next time if your appetite is a bit bigger.” 

Draco would never say it out loud but Baby had the cutest pout he’d ever seen. Maybe he’d be able to sneak him a small bit of his? If he could get away with it he’d give him some. Just so Baby would understand the how good it was. 

“Don’t even think about it Dragon,” Lucius warned, seeing the calculating look in Draco’s eyes. Draco looked at him innocently, as if he wasn’t planning on giving Harry some of his sugar loaded ice cream. Giving Draco a warning look he pushed the buggy into the shop, finding a table in the corner to fit them all. Severus got the highchair and booster seat for Harry and Draco. No matter how much Draco complained he was still too small to sit without it. The both of them pointedly ignored Draco’s pouting when he saw it. They also ignored his whines when Severus picked him up and sat him on the booster. Harry whined as well going into the highchair but Severus and Lucius were sure it was just because Draco whined because he was happily hitting his hands on the tray of the highchair. 

“Daddy? Are you getting me ice cream now?” Draco asked impatiently, why were just standing around talking? 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Okay Dragon, I’ll get you your sundae. Maybe some mint for Harry?” he mused. 

“That’ll be a good start.” Lucius grinned, handing Harry a soft toy so he would stop banging them on the tray. “Draco, why don’t you go up with Daddy?” 

Draco’s face lit up at that. He didn’t even care that he was lifted off the chair again. He grabbed his Daddy’s hand and began to drag him up to his beloved ice cream. 

“That one Daddy, that one!” He pointed up at the picture of the woman topping off the sundae he wanted. 

“Okay, okay, hold your hippogriff.” Draco jumped up and down while his Daddy took _forever_ ordering everything. Annoyed at having to wait he looked around the shop, nearly cringing when he saw his school friends sitting at a table together. They probably all saw him being treated like a baby. Although Blaise was there and he didn’t mind that Draco was a little or that his new little brother was Harry Potter. Or was the Harry Malfoy now? Or even Harry Snape? He’d have to ask his Daddy and Papa that one later, right now though he wasn’t liking the smile on Pansy’s face. 

“Um, Daddy? Can I go over to Blaise for a minute while we wait for our ice cream?” He asked, wanting to get this over with quickly. He watched his Daddy glancing over at his friends with a scowl on his face. 

Looking down at Draco’s hopeful face he sighed, “If Ms Parkinson says one bad word to you I want you to come straight back over and tell us. You only have until the order is finished. You’re out with us today not your friends.”

Draco gave him a quick hug, “Thanks, Daddy. I’ll be back in a minute.” He said running over to where his friends were sitting, edging over to the side that Blaise and Theo were at instead of the side the Pansy, Millicent and Daphne were at. 

“Hi, guys!” He tried for enthusiasm but it came out more nervous than anything. Blaise’s smile helped ease his anxiety a bit though. 

“Hi, Draco. Are you out getting some ice cream with Harry?” Blaise asked kindly, ignoring Pansy’s snort of derision. Draco beamed.

“Yeah! I’m having a double chocolate chip sundae! That’s the biggest one you can have!” 

Pansy snorted louder, it really was an unpleasant noise Draco thought. “Did you have to ask your _Daddy_ for that?” Draco squirmed at the way she said it.  
“Well yeah?” He replied, unsure who she expected him to ask.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the annoying girl, “ Give it a rest Pansy.” He looked over at Draco and smiled again. “ That’s great news Draco. You must have been really good to have gotten a sundae.”   
“Yeah! You’re really lucky Draco.” Theo said shyly from beside Blaise. Draco noticed that he had one hand clutching onto Blaise’s robes. 

“You should get some too Theo! I bet you’ve been really good.” Draco looked more intently at Theo. There was something strange about him. He was always a shy boy but he seemed even shyer now somehow. 

“Thanks but I’m sharing with Blaise today.” He said, gesturing to the bowl of ice cream that sat between them.

Pansy laughed meanly, “Yeah, he’s too little to have his own.” Draco’s eyes widened. Was Theo a little? But his family hated littles? What did that mean for him?

Blaise saw the look of concern in Draco’s eyes and grinned a little, he really was the sweetest boy when he wasn’t being jealous of his new brother. 

“Theo is staying with me now. His family signed custody over to my Mum.” Blaise but an arm around Theo’s shoulders. “We’re doing great now aren’t we Theo?” Blaise asked when he saw that he was teary-eyed. 

“Uh-huh. We doin’ great.” He parroted. Draco didn’t think he really was doing great but he looked better than he normally did when he saw him during the holidays. 

“Brilliant. You should come over sometime! I have really cool games we could play.” It would be amazing. Blaise and Theo could come over and play. If Theo was smaller than Draco he could even play with Baby. He’d have to wait and see though. 

“Draco let’s go. We have your treat.” Draco glanced back to see his Daddy standing directly behind him. So that was why Pansy didn’t make a comment when he said that. Draco grinned at his friends and waved goodbye before following his Daddy back to their table. He let Daddy lift him onto the booster seat, trying his hardest to ignore Pansy laughing from a few tables away. He could just about hear her making fun of him and Baby matching in their clothes. 

“Daddy…” He whined, unsure what he wanted him to do about it but she was ruining his special sundae treat.

“It’s okay dragon. I’ll deal with it.” He said, standing up and making his way to where Pansy was. Draco had the pleasure of seeing Pansy turn pale and run out of the shop with Millicent and Daphne. Blaise and Theo made their way over to Daddy though and Draco couldn’t help but wiggle in his seat, causing Papa to chuckle and Baby to blow a spit bubble. 

“Blaise and Theo are going to join us. Blaise brought him out to celebrate him becoming part of the Zabini family.” Draco watched his Daddy and Papa share a look at his and Baby’s head. He wondered talking without talking was something you learned in school? 

Now was his chance though. They’d left the ice cream in front of Draco and Baby. 

“Baby.” He whispered, trying to get his attention. Baby turned away from eyeing up Theo and over to his favourite person in the world. “Want some?” 

Draco held up his spoon to Baby. Putting as much as he could on the spoon. Baby took it before Daddy and Papa could stop him. 

“Ahhhh!” He flung himself back in his highchair, a shocked look crossing his face as he tried to eat the coldest thing in the world.

“Draco! We told you not to give him some!” Papa scolded, making an effort to keep his face straight as Harry tried to chew the ice cream. 

“But he loves it!” Draco insisted, letting his Papa take the spoon off him and feed him small bits. It was easier than arguing that he could do it himself. Draco was his big brother and even though he might get jealous sometimes it was his job to show Baby all the fun stuff. 

“He does but now we’re going to have a hyper baby on our hands.” As if to confirm what his Papa had said Harry began to kick his feet and open his mouth towards his Papa for some more.   
“No, No, Daddy has yours, angel.” Papa said, scooping some more into Draco’s mouth. Baby pouted but turned towards his Daddy anyway, wanting more of the amazingly cold ice cream.   
Blaise and Theo watched on as they continued to share their ice cream. Theo with the hope that that’s what his life would be like someday, and Blaise in hope that Theo would want to have a relationship like that with him one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Wanted is complete. It was never meant to be a huge fic and I do have a lot going on at the moment. Hope you like the way it ended. I might come back at some point and do a few one-shots with Draco being jealous of Harry. Might even do a Theo and Blaise one-shot. 
> 
> I got a new laptop, it's St. Patricks day and Ireland won against England in the Rugby so today is a good day :) Hope you all like this. Let me know what you think and thank for all the support during this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is yet another age play fic. Let me know what you think of this and if you want me to continue it :) I'll be updating my other stories in the next week or so as well!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harry Potter and the Year Everything changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895947) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
